he does love me
by evanne1
Summary: Ginny never thought Harry would love her. she was wrong


Ginny mad her way to the gryffindor table she sat down and started to fill her plate

Ginny made her way to the gryffindor table she sat down and started to fill her plate. Just then, her friend sat next to her.

"Hey Ginny"

"Hi Harry," she said yawning

"Long night?"

" It's not my fault, I was up all night studying for my blasted O.W.L 's."

" Well I could help you."

" No that's all right I don't want to bother you. Besides I would think that you would want to hang out with Ron and Hermonie"

Harry sighed then ruffled his hair "Not really."

Just then, Ron and Hermonie came in to the great hall arguing

They sat down " It's never to early to study for the newts Ron."

" It is when you have a life." Hermonie slapped him in the shoulder " Bloody Hell that hurt! Don't you agree with me Harry?"

" Well………"

" Harry don't you agree that the N.E.W.T's decide our lives and we need to do well."

Harry did not respond they looked at him expecting an answer when he didn't give one they went back to arguing.

Harry whispered in her ear, "You can see why I'm not to keen on hanging out with them. None stop arguing those two, I don't know when those two will wake up and see that they love each other." Ginny nodded and giggled. He got up "So I'll help you study?" Ginny nodded "It's a date then."

"Yeah"

"Okay see you later." He looked back at Ron and Hermonie who were still arguing and left the table. As Ginny rubbed her arm where the goose bumps were, she thought ' _When will you wake up and see that I love you' _

Ginny looked over at Hermonie who looked at her knowingly ginny smiled then looked at Ron who was stuffing his face. Ginny just shook her head and got up and headed for her first class, potions '_Great'_

Later that day when Ginny and Hermonie were in the common room, Hermonie looked up from her book "So you and Harry have a date" Ginny's head shot up from the book she was reading.

" It's not a date Hermonie he's just helping me study." She felt her face growing hot.

Hermonie chuckled " Yeah but I know how you feel about Harry."

"Yeah but he'll never feel that way about me."

" Actually I'm pretty sure he does."

"Hermonie that's not funny."

Hermonie's face grew serious "I really think he does" Ginny gave her a questioning look " Really the way he looks at you maybe you should just tell Harry how you feel."

Ginny snorted "Yeah and get my heart broken all I am is Ron's little sister who just happens to be his friend. Speaking of my brother when are you going to tell him that you like him."

Hermonie's face instantly turned red "What are you talking about?"

Ginny just rolled her eyes "Oh please you to gawk at each other when you think no one's looking." Hermonie's face, even if that was possible, turned redder.

" Do not, besides your changing the subject trust me it'll be better if you tell him. Hermonie then went back to her book. Ginny just stared at her book.

'There is no way I'm telling him and risk getting my heart broken in to pieces'

Chapter 2

After she checked herself in the mirror Ginny made her way to the common room, she saw Harry leaning against the couch talking to Ron. She walked over to them

"Hey ginny" he said with a glint in his eye. Ginny recognized the glint but couldn't remember where.

" Night Ginny" Ron called as he made his way to the boys dormitories

"Night" Ginny set her books on the table and sat on the couch. "So Harry lets get started." She looked up at Harry he was still leaning against the couch staring at her.

" Come on Harry you promised you would help me remember."

He smiled "I am going to help you" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Ginny ignoring the tingles that went down her back looked curiously, " You need a break from studying."

Ginny tried to protest " But…"

"Ginny you have been studying all week you need a break come on lets go sit by the lake."

" Harry its past curfew if we get caught."

"No need to worry." Harry pulled the invisibility cloak out of his jacket.

Ginny sighed "Fine"

They made there way down to the lake with out being caught. As soon as they were at the lakeshore, he pulled the cloak off them. They sat in a comfortable silence. Ginny looked over him and noticed that he was staring at her the same glint in his eye. '_Where have I seen that before'_ "What Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth then quickly closed it. " Come on Harry you can tell me were friends." When she said friends, she felt a pang in her heart. He looked at her his emerald bore into her.

"Ginny before I start you have to promise me that you'll let me finish." _'Great he probably knows I love him and just brought me down here to tell me he doesn't feel the same way' _dismissing these thoughts Ginny nodded. "Ginny for awhile now I've known something but I've never acted on it." Ginny gulped _'Oh no' _she nodded for him to go on. "Ginny I…" but he didn't because to Ginny's surprise Harry pressed his lips to hers. Ginny was shocked no way this was happening

' _I can't believe it Harry Potter, the guy I have had a crush on is kissing me' _they soon broke the kiss "Ginny I understand if you don't feel the same way." Ginny just smiled and kissed him again. When they broke the kiss Harry asked" Ginny I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend"

"Of course Harry." Then they kissed again soon they had to leave. As they went up their separate stairways Ginny remembered where she had seen the glint in Harry's eyes before _' __My brother gets the same glint when ever he looks at Hermonie'_

The next day when Ginny went down to the common room, she saw Harry waiting for her. They shared a brief kiss before they made there way to the great hall. Ginny sat down next to Harry as if nothing had happened.

When lunch came around Ginny again sat next to Harry. Harry whispered in Ginny's ear "So when are we going to tell them?" said Harry looking at Ron and Hermonie who were currently arguing over who knows what.

" Soon" Harry nodded and went back to eating

Practice came and went " Great practice guys, I think were going to beat slythrin in the up coming match." Everyone nodded tiredly and went to the showers. Ginny was about to make her way to the showers when Harry came up to her. "Ginny can I speak to you for a sec?" She nodded and followed Harry. "So when do you think we should tell them?''

"Well I know Hermonie is going to be ecstatic so we should have no problem telling her."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron is going to be difficult seeing as he is my brother, and very overprotective. Maybe we should tell them tonight I think it would be better for Ron to hear it from us right away then from someone else later. It would give him a chance to cool off."

Harry shook his head in agreement.

Later they were sitting in the common room studying when they started to kiss it was only meant to be brief but soon started kiss passionately. That's why they didn't see to figure come though the portrait. They heard a glass break, and they quickly broke apart. They saw Ron his knuckles white and his face cherry red. He stormed leaving a broken butter beer behind. Ginny looked at Hermonie who just looked at her with the ' I told you so ' look.

Hermonie squealed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Ginny and Harry both turned red. "So when did this happen?'

"Last night" Ginny answered

Hermonie looked at the portrait, she smiled sweetly and said, "Don't worry about him he'll get over it. After talking for an hour, Hermonie went up to bed. Harry sighed and Ginny ruffled his hair he gave a small smile and she smiled back " Don't worry about my brother he'll come around eventually."

"I hope so. Night."

"Night" _'I really hope Ron does come around' _

The next day they were at breakfast when Ron walked up "Harry can I talk to you." Ginny looked at Harry then at Ron. Harry gave a small smile than walked out of the hall with Ron. Ginny waited anxiously when Ron and Harry reentered the great hall Harry smiled at Ginny and sat down. " You two have my blessing." Ginny instantly sat up and hugged her brother." I knew you would come around." Ginny said excitedly.

"Yeah" he looked at Harry "But if you break her heart I'll hex you to the end of the earth."

" Ron like I said I love Ginny to do that." He gave Ginny a kiss.

' I guess I was wrong he really does love me'

The End


End file.
